


Cheers to You and Me

by DChan87



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Dates, F/M, Katie is Moving On From Lance, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt, minor kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: From a Tumblr prompt. James and Katie are on a date, trying to make this thing work out.





	Cheers to You and Me

“So is this your first time here?” James asked. His dress uniform was clean and pressed. He was definitely going all-in on this date.

By contrast, Pidge–er, Katie, had obviously come straight from her office, still dressed in her uniform/labcoat hybrid and a little sweaty (Of course any self-respecting scientist who had been a Voltron Paladin wouldn’t mind sweating). She looked up from the menu, realized he was talking to her and said, “Oh, uh, yeah. First time.”

James wiggled his eyebrows. “I thought you were going to be late,” he said.

“Yeah, I got sidetracked,” she remarked.

“That’s a bad habit,” he said. It was a habit she developed when Allura was still dead, burying herself in her work so she wouldn’t have to deal with the grief. “Allura’s back and with Keith now. You don’t have to–”

“I have a deadline coming up,” she interrupted. James wore a blank expression for a second.

“Oh.”

“They think they can just replace Voltron with some cheap replacement,” she said. 

“Katie, forget about Voltron for now,” said James. He gestured to the waiter, ordering a beer. Katie just ordered some coffee. James wanted to ask her why she didn’t order the wine, but since it was her decision, he fought the question off the tip of his tongue. “When’s the deadline?”

“Tomorrow, 5pm,” said Katie. Again, James’s eyes widened. “They’re making me design a mecha, and I’ve had to stop myself from copying Gundams.”

“Well, I don’t think that should be a problem,” James tried to chuckle. “Isn’t it a copyright–”

“It’s lazy, that’s what!” she interrupted, right as the waiter came with their respective beverages. Katie turned and apologized to the him, because it looked like he was about ready to quit after one too many insults. 

“I’m not boring you, am I?” James asked, reaching out and tenderly taking her hand in his.

Katie looked down at their entwined hands, mentally remarking how good and right and all sorts of romance-novel cliches, their hands felt in each other’s. “No, you’re not,” she sighed. “Sorry, it’s the deadline, and I still haven’t gotten over Allura, even though she’s back, and–”

“Katie, relax!” James laughed. “I know you want to make this work. I thought you still had feelings for Lance first time I asked you out.”

“For a bit,” Katie grumbled. “But, I’m ready to move on.” She held her coffee mug up. James matched her gesture. “Cheers to you and me?”

“Cheers,” James answered, and their mug and glass clinked against each other.


End file.
